Halley
by Misila
Summary: Aurora sabe bien la diferencia entre Sybill y ella: la profesora de Adivinación cree, ella sabe.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de febrero: Profesores de Hogwarts_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Halley**_

o—o

**Enero, 1980**

Está enfadada.

No sólo porque desde que empezó el curso tiene a la mitad de sus alumnos preguntándole el significado de la posición de las estrellas, lo que indican los diversos matices de su brillo titilante, sino porque cuatro meses le han bastado –y sobrado– para comprobar que Sybill Trelawney no tiene de su tatarabuela más que el apellido. Porque está dando clase en Hogwarts, una de las escuelas de magia más prestigiosas del mundo, y ni siquiera sabe predecir el día que hará mañana.

Aurora sube a paso rápido las escaleras de la torre de Adivinación, en la que se ha instalado su compañera, y la rabia de sus ojos oscuros no se apaga por el cansancio de caminar sin detenerse ni un momento. Va a cantarle las cuarenta a esa farsante, aunque esté mal, porque ni siquiera Minerva ha considerado necesario decirle algo.

Para cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación de Trelawney, sin embargo, Aurora está sin aliento. Es cierto que está acostumbrada a subir y bajar de la torre de Astronomía varias veces al día, pero una cosa es hacerlo con calma y otra trotar por las escaleras. Contiene la respiración durante varios segundos, tratando de calmar sus pulmones, y para cuando su corazón recupera un ritmo más o menos normal llama a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —se escucha desde dentro.

_Pues menuda vidente_, piensa Aurora con sorna y algo de crueldad. Por unos instantes, un despectivo _mocosa_ revolotea por su mente, pero luego recuerda que la profesora de Adivinación sólo tiene tres años menos que ella.

—Aurora Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía —responde—. ¿Se puede?

Se produce un breve silencio.

—Claro, adelante.

Aurora ha oído algo sobre el gusto excéntrico de Sybill Trelawney en materia de decoración, pero al ver su habitación se da cuenta de que los rumores que corren por el colegio no son en absoluto exagerados.

Los aposentos de Sybill no huelen a incienso. Hay demasiada concentración del olor para poder llamarlo así; Aurora casi puede saborearlo. El suelo está cubierto de alfombras de colores y cojines llenos de flecos, y lo que en las habitaciones del resto de profesores es una cama con dosel ha sido reducido a lo que parece un colchón –o un cojín grande– sobre el suelo, tan estrafalario como el resto del lugar. Sybill Trelawney está sentada en un cojín junto a una mesita sobre la que hay una taza de té y un bote de tinta verde, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, escribiendo algo en una libreta. Alza la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Aurora.

Ella también es estrafalaria. El pelo oscuro, rizado, contrasta con una piel demasiado paliducha, y las gafas redondas le deforman los ojos que se ocultan tras los cristales, haciéndola parecer una libélula gigante. Su pelo está lleno de abalorios de distintas clases, al igual que su cuello y sus muñecas. Ni siquiera se molesta en llevar túnica; Aurora recuerda que hace tiempo vio a unas chicas muggles vistiendo así, con faldas largas de colores y camisetas anchas.

—¿A qué debo tal honor, profesora Sinistra? —inquiere Sybill.

Aurora abre y cierra la boca varias veces. Tanto abalorio la ha dejado momentáneamente desorientada.

—Pues… —observa una bola de cristal que hay medio escondida entre los cojines, en mitad de la habitación—. He de decirle, _profesora_, que no considero que merezca estar dando clase en Hogwarts.

Inmediatamente, la mirada de Sybill se ensombrece.

—¿Y quién es usted para…?

—¡Se supone que es vidente! —la interrumpe Aurora—. Y en dos meses no ha podido predecir ni el menú del almuerzo. Creo que es una farsante —asegura con firmeza— y que se ha aprovechado de la fama de su antepasada para conseguir el puesto.

Sybill Trelawney se pone en pie de un salto. Por unos instantes, Aurora siente miedo.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclama—. ¿Cómo se atreve, arpía envidiosa? Si entendiera la sutilidad del Destino, las vicisitudes del Devenir, no… —Aurora emite un gruñido—. El Ojo Interior no está al servicio del vidente, mi señora —declara Sybill, recogiéndose la amplia falda—, pero no espero que alguien tan cerrado de mente lo comprenda.

Aurora aprieta los dientes con rabia.

—Qué excusa tan poética —se burla—. Entre usted y yo, mi querida Sybill, dígame quién está más capacitada para el puesto que le ha asignado el profesor Dumbledore.

Sybill se tensa al punto.

—Si el director decidió contratarme es porque vio mi don. Don que usted, _Aurora_, se niega a ver porque le resulta más cómodo reducir los designios del cielo a simples números.

Se produce un silencio violento. Por unos instantes, Aurora lucha contra el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Sybill y estrangularla; la magia le parece algo demasiado refinado para desperdiciarlo en esa caricatura de vidente.

—¿Acaso no lo son? —replica, sin embargo—. Veamos… ¿Qué traerá el cometa Halley, según su…su _Ojo Interior_?

Sybill suspira. Se pasa una mano por el pelo lleno de abalorios, como si estuviera tratando con un niño especialmente obstinado. Los instintos homicidas de Aurora se incrementan hasta alcanzar un nuevo pico.

_Apuesto algo a que ni siquiera sabe qué es el cometa Halley_, piensa.

—Un beso y dos sonrisas.

Aurora frunce el ceño al escuchar la respuesta. Esperaba algo ambiguo, pero esa respuesta se lleva la palma. Ríe secamente.

—Lo que me imaginaba. Dumbledore se equivocó con usted.

Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, y respira hondo el aire fresco, sin incienso, del pasillo. Sonríe, algo más tranquila; sólo es cuestión de tiempo que el director despida a Trelawney.

o—o

**Noviembre, 1981**

Aurora se une a la pequeña fiesta que han montado en la sala de profesores tras mandar a los alumnos a la cama.

Antes de ir, se detiene en los baños de alumnas y se mira en el espejo para asegurarse de que no se ha despeinado durante la clase. Se recoge el cabello negro en una trenza y se da unas palmaditas en los pómulos oscuros para disimular su palidez; está cansada. Generalmente duerme hasta el mediodía y pasa gran parte de la noche despierta, observando los astros y haciendo cálculos; sin embargo, esta mañana se encontraba fatal y apenas ha podido pegar ojo.

Cuando llega a la sala de profesores, el ambiente no es tan animado como hubiese esperado. Al parecer, Harry Potter ha vencido a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero sus padres han muerto y Dumbledore ha considerado oportuno dejarlo a cargo de la única familia que le queda, un par de muggles con un hijo aún más muggle.

Aurora sabe que los profesores más cercanos al director participaron activamente en la lucha contra los mortífagos y no se le ocurre cómo entablar conversación con ellos, así que se sienta en un rincón mientras bebe el hidromiel que le ha servido Hagrid.

—Vendrán tiempos peores.

Aurora da un respingo al escuchar la voz baja, sin rastro del habitual deje soñador, de Sybill Trelawney.

Para su desgracia, Dumbledore sigue sin ver –o sin querer ver– la ineptitud de la profesora de Adivinación, por lo que aún no la ha echado. No obstante, Aurora sabe que su compañera tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que los alumnos dejaran de preguntarle qué significado místico tenía el cinturón de Orión, así que en parte ha aprendido a tolerarla. Nunca se ha molestado en agradecerle el detalle de sacar los pájaros de la cabeza de los estudiantes, porque fue Sybill la que les metió esas ideas en la mollera, en primer lugar.

—No sea gafe, profesora —replica.

Sybill frunce el ceño.

—Albergaba la esperanza de que tu Ojo Interior se hubiese abierto un poco, Aurora. Esperaba en vano, por lo que veo.

—Debió haber previsto que soy _cuadriculada_ —comenta Aurora con calma, utilizando el mismo adjetivo que su compañera eligió en una ocasión para describirla.

—Y esa característica, aunque equivocada, es en cierto modo encantadora —opina Sybill. Aurora arquea las cejas, pero su compañera está mirando su copa mientras repasa el borde con un dedo alargado con la uña pintada de verde oscuro—. ¿Qué crees tú que traerá el cometa Halley, profesora Sinistra?

Aurora nota un extraño vértigo que nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que de repente se sienta demasiado lejos del suelo para estar segura. Sus mejillas oscuras se oscurecen aún más cuando se sonroja, y agradece que su piel no deje traslucir su rubor.

—_Sé_ que faltan cinco años para que lo veamos, y que pasará a ochenta y cinco millones de kilómetros del Sol —dice—. También que probablemente llegará a ser visible incluso de día. He oído que hay gente que cree que se acabará el mundo.

—Los cometas predicen sucesos extraordinarios —apunta Sybill—. Ya lo verás, Aurora.

La mujer no se molesta en pedirle que no la tutee. Puede que esté empezando a acostumbrarse a ello.

o—o

**Abril, 1983**

Aurora no sabe en qué momento la farsante la ha embaucado para intentar enseñarle algo que no tiene lógica ni echándole mucha imaginación. Pero en algún momento su compañera se las ingenió para convencerla de esforzarse por abrir un Ojo Interior que Aurora sospecha que se quedó ciego hace mucho tiempo.

Mira a Sybill con resentimiento y luego vuelve a observar su mano, tratando de distinguir la línea de la vida. Señala uno de los surcos que la recorren con cautela.

—No, ésa es la de la cabeza —la corrige Sybill—. Mira —toma su mano con las suyas, llenas de anillos y pulseras tintineantes, y pasea un dedo por la zona correcta—. Y ésta es la del amor… Oh, pocas veces he visto a personas tan predispuestas a amar, ¿sabes?

Aurora no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—¿Qué dices? Eso son supersticiones, Sybill.

Se siente cohibida cuando sus ojos, enormes y ampliados por los cristales de las gafas, se clavan en ella.

—No puedes abrir tu Ojo si no crees que eres capaz —le recrimina Sybill.

Aurora pone los ojos en blanco. Esa pseudo-vidente hippie ha conseguido muchas cosas, pero la racionalidad es algo demasiado suyo para que Sybill sea capaz de despegarla de ella. Despega los labios para darle una respuesta, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, pero algo la distrae:

—¡Verdes! —exclama, sorprendida.

Sybill parpadea.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Tienes los ojos verdes! —explica Aurora—. Con los cristales, no me había dado cuenta…

Alarga la mano que no tiene atrapada entre las de Sybill y le quita las gafas con cuidado, observando boquiabierta lo _enormes_ que son los ojos de la vidente. Y ese verdor. Esos irises son verdes como las hojas de un pino, como el Bosque Prohibido cuando amanece.

Sybill parpadea y entrecierra los ojos, quizá para ver mejor. Se acerca a Aurora y separa una mano de la de ella para tantear en busca de sus gafas.

—¿Me las devuelves, Aurora? No veo una torta…

Aurora siente, de nuevo, ese extraño vacío. Está en la habitación de Sybill, ebria de incienso –y acostumbrada al olor– y sentada en los cojines del suelo, pero se siente como si estuviera levitando, alta e inestable. Está segura de que va a caer.

De modo que, cuando deja de volar, aterriza en los labios de Sybill Trelawney.

o—o

**Febrero, 1986**

El olor a incienso es más fuerte que nunca. Marea tanto como el continuo tintineo de las pulseras que invade la habitación, y se mezcla con las risas y susurros de dos jóvenes perdidas en el cuerpo de la otra. El telescopio montado junto a la ventana tiene a sus pies una taza de té en la que sólo quedan posos y una bola de cristal en la que se reflejan las estrellas que se cuelan por la ventana, estrellas de las cuales Aurora y Sybill se han olvidado por completo.

Sólo después de unas horas recuerdan algo diferente a la persona que tienen al lado. Aurora se incorpora de golpe en la cama y se levanta rápidamente, corriendo hacia el telescopio. Lo enfoca y recorre el cielo con él, buscando casi con desesperación el fenómeno que lleva toda su vida esperando para ver.

—Te vas a resfriar —comenta una voz tras ella, y Aurora aparta la mirada de las estrellas cuando Sybill le echa una sábana arrancada de la cama por encima.

—Quiero encontrarlo. Pasa sólo una vez cada setenta y seis años, Sybill, y yo sólo tengo veintinueve. ¡Y si me lo pierdo tendré que esperar hasta después de los cien años!

—Pero dijiste que se podrá ver durante varios días… —Aurora no escucha el resto de la oración de su amante, que se queda ahogada bajo su chillido emocionado.

—¡Está ahí, está ahí! ¡Míralo!

Se aparta del telescopio y deja a Sybill mirar por él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, vaya —comenta la vidente, y sonríe—. Es precioso. Traerá cosas buenas.

Se separa del ocular y hace un gesto a Aurora para que vuelva a observar a Halley, pero la mujer la mira a ella. Se ha puesto las gafas y sus ojos verdes no se ven bien, y aun así Aurora la encuentra más hermosa a ella que al cometa.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón —dice, tras unos segundos de silencio—. Y que el cometa no sean sólo cálculos.

Sybill sonríe, y Aurora no puede evitar contagiarse. Sin embargo, apenas tiene tiempo de registrar el tintineo de las pulseras de su compañera antes de que ésta se acerque a ella y la bese. A Aurora se le escapa la risa sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué haces, vidente loca?

—Nada —responde Sybill—. Sólo ayudo a mi predicción a cumplirse.


End file.
